


Doppleganger

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, F/M, Fluff, doppleganger dilemma, harry's a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's doppleganger was fun to spot but you still can't wrap your head around your one. </p>
<p>
  <i>Inspired by 2x13 – Welcome To Earth-2</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppleganger

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something I whipped up on a whim. Sort of a what-if situation...
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

  
[ ](https://45.media.tumblr.com/7fd4dce81b737a31fc552c5a034d90ed/tumblr_o2bbtgM2mk1rnc76eo2_400.gif)

The moment you walked into Harrison’s office – which was much different to the counterpart that the team was betrayed by – Cisco and Barry checked out all the equipment and technology while Harrison looked through his table drawers. You were fascinated by the room, you truly were, but your mind couldn’t move past the conversation that occurred downstairs.

Squinting as you placed your bags on the small couch, you looked at Harrison.

“Why do you have a…?” You started to ask inquisitively but were cut short when Harrison let out a sigh and his blue eyes peered up from behind the table.

“Really?” He was becoming frustrated with finding the lost object and, here was (Y/n), asking a question that he really didn’t want to explain. 

“Yes.” You replied stubbornly. “Why is there restraining order against my doppelganger?”

Henry Hewitt had mentioned it when they met briefly on the lower level and looked at you with caution as if you were about to burst. 

Harrison finally found a small silver box and picked it up for it to be placed on his desk. Pressing his thumb on the top, the surface of the box glowed blue and the screen behind the table switched on to Channel 52. 

There were a crowd of reporters waiting impatiently outside a hotel. Lights flashed to the point that they could blind Dr. Light. The glass doors of the hotel opened and a flurry of suited security guards marched through the journalists hungry for a story. Trailing behind them was a woman who looked eerily familiar to the group and yet somehow different. 

Harrison turned the volume up and you moved forward to watch the details of this case unfold, arms folded across your chest. 

_“Supermodel, (Y/n), has been caught up in another court case – this time, allegations have arisen in regards to her behaviour towards her assistants. Charges are likely to be dropped thanks to District Attorney Eddie Thawne, but the public now ask the question: for how long?_

_(Y/n) has escaped imprisonment several times – the harshest penalty received was a restraining order against Dr. Harrison Wells, CEO of STAR Laboratories after she threw a tantrum and destroyed scientific equipment worth $3.5 million dollars.”_

“If I were me, I’d take out a restraining order too.” You scoffed as you glared through the television screen. 

You couldn’t believe that your doppelganger was a complete jerk on this Earth. 

What was even more infuriating was the fact that this was the ‘(Y/n)’ that Harrison had been comparing you to when you both met. This pompous, spoilt, obnoxious person who cared only for riches. 

Harrison seemed to have sensed your discomfort with the doppelganger issue and bumped your shoulder gently.

“Don’t worry. I like you better.” He said with a small smile.


End file.
